Portable data terminals such as optical and laser indicia readers, barcode scanners, and other mobile computers, for example, typically read data represented by printed indicia such as symbols, symbology, and bar codes, for example. One type of symbol is an array of rectangular bars and spaces that are arranged in a specific way to represent elements of data in machine readable form. Optical indicia reading devices typically transmit light onto a symbol and receive light scattered and/or reflected back from a bar code symbol or indicia. The received light is interpreted by an image processor to extract the data represented by the symbol. Laser indicia reading devices typically utilize transmitted laser light. One-dimensional (1D) optical bar code readers are characterized by reading data that is encoded along a single axis, in the widths of bars and spaces, so that such symbols can be read from a single scan along that axis, provided that the symbol is imaged with sufficiently high resolution.
In order to allow the encoding of larger amounts of data in a single bar code symbol, a number of 1D stacked bar code symbologies have been developed which partition encoded data into multiple rows, each including a respective 1D bar code pattern, all or most all of which must be scanned and decoded, then linked together to form a complete message. Scanning still requires relatively higher resolution in one dimension only, but multiple linear scans are needed to read the whole symbol.
A class of bar code symbologies known as two dimensional (2D) matrix symbologies have been developed which offer orientation-free scanning and greater data densities and capacities than 1D symbologies. 2D matrix codes encode data as dark or light data elements within a regular polygonal matrix, accompanied by graphical finder, orientation and reference structures.
Many other classes of bar code symbologies and/or indicia have been known and are in widespread use including, for example, PDF417, MicroPDF417, MaxiCode, Data Matrix, QR Code, Aztec, Aztec Mesas, Code 49, EAN-UCC Composite, Snowflake, Dataglyphs, Code 39, Code 128, Codabar, UPC, EAN, Interleaved 2 of 5, Reduced Space Symbology, Code 93, Codablock F, and BC412, Postnet, Planet Code, British Post, Canadian Post, Japanese Post, OCR-A, OCR-B, Code 11, UPC, EAN, MSI, and Code 16K. Further, indicia may be represented by printed indicia, symbol indicia, biogenic/biometric indicia or any information extracted from a captured image.
Conventionally, a reader, whether portable or otherwise, includes a central processor which directly controls the operations of the various electrical components housed within the bar code reader. For example, the central processor controls detection of keypad entries, display features, wireless network communication functions, trigger detection, and bar code read and decode functionality. More specifically, the central processor typically communicates with an illumination assembly configured to illuminate a target, such as a bar code, and an imaging assembly configured to receive an image of the target and generate an electric output signal indicative of the data optically encoded therein.
In one exemplary and typical application, portable data terminals are used in warehousing and delivery environments to scan packages being loaded on a delivery vehicle and upon delivery to scan packages at their destination as well as receive a recipient's signature, lookup addresses, enter delivery codes, among other functions largely unique to the delivery portion of the operation. Upon loading the delivery vehicle, it is advantageous that a user/driver/delivery person be able to both scan packages rapidly and have full use of both hands in order to move packages around and on to a delivery vehicle as quickly as possible. Accordingly, hands-free portable data terminals have been designed and are commercially available such as the RS309 Wearable Scanner, RS409 Wearable Ring Scanner, RS507 Hands-Free Corded/Cordless Imager, and WT2000 Wearable Terminal by Motorola®, 9M Cordless Ring Scanner by Socket®, ZRS-1D Ring Scanner by Zypad, and 8650 Series Bluetooth™ Ring Scanner by LXE®. Similar designs are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,610,386, 6,811,088, D554,641, 6,853,293, and 6,853,293, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, these devices all require corded or wireless connection to a terminal or data recording device typically worn on the wrist/arm but generally located somewhere on the person. These devices provide an appropriate interface for the loading operation in the example above but do not provide an ideal interface in terms of screen size and keyboard usability/access required for the delivery portion of the operation. For example, to use the devices identified above to obtain a signature and also scan the delivered package requires that (1) the recipient sign the terminal located on the user's person (2) the user remove the terminal from his person for the recipient to sign and/or (3) the user constantly wear the scanner module or put it on upon delivery of a package and take it off after the package is scanned. None of these scenarios are ideal and, further, if the scanner module is being removed, particularly in the case of a cordless device, it is likely that the scanner module will become separated from the terminal. Alternatively, if the scanner module is constantly worn, it is difficult and cumbersome for the user to interact with the terminal including the keypad to, for example, look up addresses or enter delivery codes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-interface portable data terminal system that includes a multiple unit hands-free interface as well as an integrated unit, highly accessible and user-friendly interface.
It will be appreciated that for purposes of clarity and where deemed appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated in the figures to indicate corresponding features.